


Wherever You Are (Craig X Tweek)

by Riyuu



Category: South Park
Genre: Drama, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, POV Multiple, Soft Boys, Songfic, craig acts out because of his mother, craigs dad doesnt, first fanfic I've written in a while, pointless drama most likely because glee had it, tweeks parents suck in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyuu/pseuds/Riyuu
Summary: (This is a Songfic)Craig Tucker is waiting for the bus to school when he hears a voice. It sounds like a angel itself and he is distracted by it. To his surprise, it is none other than...Tweek Tweak.Through out that day, He was distracted by Tweeks voice but what distracted him even more was the fact he had to join a singing club. According to PC Principal, it was to set Craig straight.Craig went home that day and then heard the singing again. He asked him to be his mentor and thats where the friendship had started.(Although its focused on Creek, a lot of other pairings are involved in this fanfiction)
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Original Female Character(s), Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Bebe Stevens, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Token Black/Clyde Donovan, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter One

**Wherever you are**   
**I'll always make you smile**

The voice was so soft and gentle. I was waiting for the bus and heard them sing.

**Wherever you are, I'm always by your side**

I felt like I was sent to heaven. I know that sounds cliche, but thats truly how it felt.

**Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi**

I dont really know the song but that didnt matter. All that mattered was who was singing it. I look over to finally see who that voice belonged to.

It was Tweek Tweak.

**I promise you "forever" right now**

Dont get me wrong, I have nothing against the guy. Hes just... weird. Who in the right mind would join a singing club, while being gay and being a spaz? He was asking for it to be honest.

**I dont need no reason**   
**I just want you baby**

But with that being said, his voice felt like angels would come down any minute. I heard a sound and thought they actually did.

...

No, it was just the school bus. I didnt want to interrupt him but he didnt seem to notice the bus.

I headed over to tap his shoulder knowing he would totally freak out. I tap his shoulder and he jumps.

"Jesus man! What is wrong with you?" Yep, thought that would be the reaction I would get.

"Well, sorry that the bus is here and i know how freaked you would have been if you missed it." I stared at his face. It looked really soft, I wanted to touch it.

... 

What in the fuck am I thinking about?

"Oh... thanks" He said and stepped on.

I followed after him and found a spot next to Kenny.

Kenny was also in the glee club, I assume it was because of his boyfriend Butters. Guess it was the only place they felt that they fit into. He would always ask me to join but I would always tell him that its gay, which always shut him up. He started on it again today.

"Look dude theres so many bangable chicks in there, isnt that enough?" Kenny went on, he didn't realise I didn't care for girls. Not that I would tell anyone that.

"And look here dude, I told you so many times I wont join your gay ass club" Kenny put his pointer up as wanting to say something but the bus had pulled up, so I rushed out. He quickly rushed after me.

"Look, you dont even have to like it just stand there and look pretty" He needs to stop before I hit him.

" Kenny just say it"

"Say what?" He tilted his head.

"You need me, dont you? Im your best friend and you want your best friend in the club so you dont have to hang with losers all the time" Kenny turned up his lips and turned his head away from me.

Ha totally got him.

"F-fine. I need you Craig, so please join yeah?" A sound ended up coming from my mouth, it sounded like a laugh one would call it.

"Yea... no" I then was about to walk away when the speaker called me to the principals office.

"The fuck?" 

"What did you do this time Craig?" I've literally done... okay I've done a lot of things, it could be any of them.

We walk to the office together (Kenny still wanted to convince me to join) and the Spanish teacher was here too. 

"Come, sit Craig. Kenny tell everyone I will be a little late" 

"You got it Mr Schue" He salutes him and then runs off.

I look at the teacher and then the principal. They just stare back not saying a word, untill...

"Look Craig Im going to be straight with you. Your teachers all hate your guts and want us to do something about it" The principal said. I raise and eyebrow at him.

"So? " He just looked at me and pulled out a bunch of paper.

" Craig Tucker is the most disrespectful student I have ever come across. He wont attend any of his classes with me, and I've talked to the other teachers and they have said the same, and when he does attend its to make fun or annoy other students. I've caught him several times smoking behind the school or making out in the bathroom. Mr Schue and PC I would like you to do something about his behavior, I believe he has potential to be a good student but wont, he needs a good push" He finishes and looks up at me expecting me to say something but I dont, so he continues.

"Craig Tucker is the biggest piece of trash of a student I have ever had. He wont listen to me, he seems to only attend my classes to be a fucking prick. All he does is throw paper balls at either me or the students-" He stops there. "I mean, Mr Garrison is pretty pissed off here so I wont go on anymore" He folds his hands together.

"The point is Craig these arent the only two complaints I've gotten so, Im going to have you attend Mr Schues club and lets hope you learn something in there" Excuse me? No way, no way is this happening.

"What? Why? Cant you just expel me instead?" 

"Hmm, no because all the teachers know." Know what?

"We know its been hard on you since your mother died at the start of the year. We dont want to expel someone who is lashing out" Oh I kinda forgot about that.

My mother had always been sick her whole life but it got worse last April. She had to stop performing because of it and was bed ridden. I didnt cry because I felt like I couldnt.

"So attend this first session and the other 300 of them because if you dont you will get detention" I wanted to fight back but I knew I wouldnt win and my dad already has enough problems.

"F-Fine" 

~

We walk to the club room and get a lot of stares. Most of it was from the girls, especially Ember. Tweek also looked at me and it honestly made me feel weird .I stand up the front with the teacher so he can explain what was going on. Lets just say, there was a lot of yelling when he told them.Some of the girls were yelling that "why should he be here?" and Stans group agreed with them.It went on for like a few minutes until Mr Schue shouted and they all shut up.

"Guys, hes going to be in here if you like it or not" I went and then sat down next to Kenny. I look at him and he has the biggest grin on his face. I shove him and then turn back to the teacher.

He went on to tell me that I had to perform a song, I wonder if I can just play guitar and thats good enough. I ask him and he tells me I have to sing and I slump down.I use to sing with my mother but I am a little rusty. 

I look at the people who were here. These were people I considered friends at one point, there was Stan, Kyle, Butters, Fatass (why was he here), Clyde and Token.

...

I stopped talking to them once my mother got sick. At that time I was feeling so much... feelings that I didnt know how to act around them anymore, so I just stopped talking to them. I wonder if they hate me.

Then Kenny, Tweek and then the girls;Wendy, Bebe, Red, Heidi, Ember (who hasnt stopped staring at me since I entered) and Nichole.

"You got all that Craig?" Oh what? I wasnt paying attention. Whoops

"Uhh, no" He had an annoyed look on his face and then called on Wendy to explain what he said.

"Of course, What Mr Schue said was you are expect to attend this club every Monday morning, Wednesay Lunch and Friday afterschool. This club may just look to you just 'singing and dancing'" The fuck else is it suppose to be?

"But we also perform in front of an audience (even tho we have only done invitationals), but its also about accepting one another and not hating each other, and having a common interest in music. You got all that?" This club is sounding gayer by the second

"Yea, sure. We perform and Im not allowed to hate anyone even tho Fatass is here. I got all that" I say smiling at the end of it. Wendy just nods and sits down.

"AY!" I hear him shout and I turn around and stick my tongue out at him.

"Look Craig I get it, just... try and behave" The bell then rings and we all leave to our first class.

The rest of the day went on a little slower. I decided to pass time by skipping the last period to make out with Ember in the boys toilets. We would do this all the time. I know I said I had no interest in girls but making out is different. You dont really need a reason, you just... do. Its nice to pass time by at least. As our lips slopped together for what felt like an eternity. The bell finally rang. I told her goodbye and started to walk on home.

I get to the door and was about to open it when I heard it again.

It was him again.

He was walking by my house, singing the same song as this morning

**Wherever you are, I will always make you smile**

**Wherever you are, I'm always by your side**

I look at the door handle debating to opening it but then my feet took me somewhere else. I ended up standing in front of him. He looked at me confused and took his headphones off.

"H-H-Hey, can you help me sing?" I asked him. I honestly dont know why but my body and heart was telling me to.

"Nnng, what? Wh-why me? W-Wendy and Be-Bebe have much better voices if you want actual help" How can he say that about himself? His voice made me feel like I'm cancer and he is the cure.

"I dont want their help, I need you"

That was a little embarrassing to say. I turn to face the other way when I felt my face heating up. When I looked back, he was still so confused. He just stared at me with his bluey green eyes. They were so mesmerizing.

"O-O Nnng kay. Okay, I will" He slightly smiled at me and I hugged him. 

"You wont regret it!" I told him and let go of him.  
...

Did I just hug him? What is wrong with me? I walked over to my house and waved him goodbye. I dont like how he makes me feel. I feel... different and I dont like that. Im sure it will pass.

I open the door and see my dad passed out on the couch. I get a blanket out and put it on him and head upstairs. He usually does this when he comes home from work. He drinks himself to sleep. Its kind of heartbreaking to see.

I got to my room and closed my door. I took out Stripe and played with him for a bit before I decided to open my laptop.

I wanted to search up that song Tweek is always singing.

Ah, here it is

Wherever You Are - One OK Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credits go to Glee for helping me come up with this idea
> 
> (The song is Wherever You Are by One OK Rock)


	2. Chapter Two

It was the next day and I was kinda nervous. I was going to Tweeks after school so he could help me sing. Hes been making me feel weird ever since yesterday.At the bus stop today he looked and smiled at me. I felt my face heat up.

When I got onto the bus a lot of people noticed and started poking questions at me, so I ended up skipping first period with Ember in the bathrooms so I could take my mind off of it.

It was now lunch time and I was getting my lunch when Token came up besides me. I slightly smiled at him, it... felt awkward. He use to be my best friend along with Clyde and Jimmy. Why was it so hard to say something now? I notice that his lips start to move, hes saying something but Im not paying attention.

"Hmm?" 

"Jesus, I guess you still never listen. I asked if you wanted to sit with us" He grabbed the mash potatoes and smiled at me. I just ended up nodding at him, I didnt want to say no because I really did want to sit with them.

We both finish getting our food and head over to his table. Before we got there, I notice a certain blonde sitting there. Great. I feel like hes haunting my whole life now, everywhere I look I see him but the biggest problem is my heart jumps when I see him. We get over and he tells the group that I will sit with us today which earnt a grown from Bebe. When did she become friends with them all? ... Well I guess they are all in the same club so its not rare.

I sit down next to Tweek (because it was the only free spot), I realised that it had been 3 months since I last saw Token, Clyde and Jimmy. God was I embarrassed. I sat there for a few long minutes with almost everyone staring at me, even people from other tables stared at me.

I gulped. 

My mouth then started to move on its own just like my legs yesterday.

"To-Token, Clyde, Jimmy... I-I-I-I-" Why was it so hard to say what you feel? They all just stared at me again, waiting for me to continue." Im sorry for pushing you guys away" 

They stared at me for a few seconds. But then they bursted out laughing. Tweek, Red,Ember and Bebe looked at each other in confusion.

"Dude, its fine really. We understand what you were going through, we are kinda sad you chose Kenny over us tho but we get it" Clyde said while still kinda laughing.

"Yea, its totally cool" Token said while also still kinda laughing.

"J-J-J-Just n-n-n-never do that a-a-gain a-again" Jimmy said. I smiled at them, Why did I even worry?

These guys were my best friends in all of 4th grade till 6th (AN: I dont really know how american schools work so if thats wrong Im sorry). I could never push them away. "So..." Clyde started but spooned up Tokens mash.

"What you been up to, besides making every teacher crazy" Clyde asked, Token raised an eyebrow at him for taking his mash. He was also just getting it everywhere

"Dude, eat with your mouth closed!" Token told him so Clyde decided not to take anymore is what I assume.

"Uhh nothing really" I answered because I generally believe thats how my life is right now. "Oh C'mon, hows your home?" 

"Oh, it could be better but we are getting by at least" Clyde raised an eyebrow. I just smiled back at him to assure him everything was fine.I wasn't really wrong we are _just_ getting by. 

"Oh okay then. What song you gonna sing tomorrow?" Wait what, its on tomorrow? I thought I could at least do it Friday because I would have time.

"Its tomorrow? Why not Friday?" Everyone at the table chuckled. Even Tweek next to me made a giggle. I glare at him and then he stopped.

"Nah, cant do Friday bro. Thats our group number, so you have to do it tomorrow" Fuck, if only I was told that.

"Well I havent even thought of a song, what song did you guys do?" I said looking at everyone at the table.

"Firefiles" Bebe said

"I probably did some Katy Perry song. Oh yea, it was Fireworks" Ember said.

"I think I did Call me Maybe, yea because Bebe and Wendy were my dancers" Red said and then started up a conversation with Bebe about it.

"Me and Token did Hey, Soul Sister. That was so fun Im going to be real" I turned to Tweek

"What did you do?" He turns to look at me.

"Ah! I-I-I..." He paused, did he do the song he always sings? "I did Payphone" That made me smile, I dont know why.

"Damn, they are all good choices" I told them all

"Damn right they are" Red said while snapping her fingers. What was I gonna do?

The bell to lunch rang so now I was left thinking what song to do. 

~

I was outside the building waiting for Tweek. I thought about waiting by his locker but I would get a lot of looks. 

The last part of the day was really long because I ended up attending my classes. Not that I really wanted to, but its not like I had much choice. Ember wanted to go to class because it was with her girls. And I couldn't find Kenny. When I asked Butters he just ran off.

My two excuses weren't there or didn't want me. 

Tweek then walked out and I caught up to him. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around. "Jesus Craig, you scared the daylights out of me" God he was cute... wait, what the fuck am I thinking?

"Sorry dude. But are we ready now?" I was kinda excited because I thought I would hear him sing.

"Yea yea, lets go" I smiled at him.

~

We got to his room and I didnt expect it to be so fucking messy. He had lego everywhere, why did he even still have lego? And there were things like small bottles under the bed but before I could look at them properly, he pulled me to the bed.

"So, what song have you chosen?" He asked. Fuck right, I was thinking about that all day. And I still couldnt think of any.

"Uhhh, I dont know?" Tweek ran his hands through his hair and started to pace the room.

"How are we suppose to practice man? I thought you would at least thing of the song, I should have never agreed, this is too much pressure!" I walked up to him and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Tweek, its going to be fine believe in me" I smiled and he smiled back. We both sat on the bed and Tweek brought out his phone.

"I have a lot of songs in here, so pick one of them. I wouldnt do something too extreme just cause all they care is if you can sing right now, not if you know what emotion is or how to dance" He explained. I nodded and then took his phone while he left to make coffee.

He had a lot of songs by from 'One OK Rock'. I knew he liked them, but I didnt know it was this much. I sit there for like 10 minutes flicking through, I even went onto youtube to find something but I was still blanking. Every song I wanted to do felt like it didnt fit. I then heard something break downstairs, it was kinda worrying. Tweek walked in the door and it him standing there and made me think of the perfect song.

"Here, you find the song?" He asked while giving me coffee.

"Yea, does your room have guitars?"

"Yea of course it does, what song did you pick?" I played the song on his phone.

"Oh I love this song, it-it always calmed me down." He admitted. 

"Same. When my mum died, this was the one of the only songs I listened to" Oh god, Why did I tell him that? I didnt need to. Tweek just smiled. 

He then helped me with singing range and other things. But he said I was pretty much a natural so he didnt need to teach me much. I ended up leaving at around 7pm. I said goodbye and started on home.

I was pretty excited for tomorrow, Tweek... made me feel things I didnt understand. In a way somethings he did remind me of my mother, I would never tell him that. Its kinda weird, I feel like I've know him my whole life.

I got home and headed straight up stairs. My dad called out for me but I didnt have time. 

I pulled out my old guitar, it had a lot of dust on it. I use to play this for my mum all the time when she was in bed. But it got to a point she couldnt respond anymore so I stopped.I did a test strum, it was really out of tune. I didnt realise but that had summon a audience behind me.

Both my sister and dad were behind me. I didnt say anything because I didnt care. I tuned my guitar and then turned to my family. My dad asked me what I was doing and I couldn't help but smile. Even though I could tell he had been drinking, he still cared enough to see what I was up to.

"I'm playing the guitar dad" I told him and he bit his lip like he was going to cry and walked away. I smiled at my sister and she also left, my family is so weird.

That night I played to my hearts content. Its all thanks to Tweek. He sparked something in me that day at the bus stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credits belong to Craig Tucker for being a soft boy.


	3. Chapter Three

It was morning. I spent the whole night trying to perfect the song and at around 1am, I finally got it. It was weird, my dad was home... and he was sober. My dad never believed in 'only drinking at night'. He always drank in the morning, the fuck? It wasnt just that I was in the kitchen and he was making breakfest with Tricia. It was honestly a really cute, so cute that I took out my phone and took a picture. At that moment they realised I was at the table and told me it wont be long now.

Dad gave me my plate of food and it looked really good. It was some sausage with bacon and eggs... Mum use to make this all the time and Dad never wanted to cook again because she was so much better. But Dads food was as good as Mums. I took one bite of the sausage and I was proven right once more. I dont know how parents do it but they make food so good.

"So son, I heard from the school that your in a club" He asked me. When did he talk to the school or the school talk to him.

"... Do you like it?" I couldnt really speak because I had food in my mouth so I nodded.

"Do-Does it involve... music?" I swallowed down my food in my mouth.

"Yes"

...

He smiled. And not just smiled, it was more a grin. He even started to laugh.

"I'm so happy for you son. Your mother always believed music healed the soul and I understood what she meant yesterday. Tell me when your first performance is, me and Tricia will be there" I felt my lips form a smile.

I finished my food and then waved my Dad and Tricia goodbye.

I got to the bus stop and saw Tweek there. I went and stood beside him, he jumped when I did.

"Ah! Craig Tucker, one day Im going to-to kill you Augh!~" He punched my arm and I laughed.

"Why are you so happy?" Why am I so happy? Maybe its because you've literally converted my life within two days.

"Hey, can you help me some more? Just to sing better?" Tweek raised an eyebrow at me.

"Craig, you already sound good. You have natural talent, you dont need me." I pushed my lips up at him and clasped my hands. I then got onto my knees.

"Please, please pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease. Pretty please?" Tweek was so embarrassed and I would be too if it wasn't just the two of us at this bus stop

"Okay, okay fine. Just... get up" I grin and then got up. The bus came as I got up.

Me and Tweek walked on, I would love to sit next to him but I saw Kenny.

I sat down next to him. "Dude, where you been. I thought you died or something?"

I saw Butters behind him twitch when I said that. Weird.

"Nah dude, got really sick. I ended up sleeping all day so I didnt text you or anyone. " I stare at him. That is quite hard to believe.

"Oh, well okay then."

It was silent between us till we got to the school. We walked to our lockers and he started up an interesting conversation

"Heard you made up with your old friends." He looked a little bit down about it, I wasnt going to replace Kenny I hope he knows that.

"Yea well they will always be my friends but they cant compare to this other one I have. Sure hes an idiot sometimes, but hes still my best friend"

"Aww I didnt know you felt that away with Stan" Kenny joked. I punched him in the arm and we both laughed it off.

~

It was time. I've never felt this nervous before but Kenny just told me to relax and that Im probably better than Cartman (which I assume isnt hard to beat).

I entered the class and all eyes where on me, even the teacher.

"Okay before Craig sings, need I remind you that our first sectionals is finally in two weeks. I already have who is going to sing but I might need some help on songs" He told them, arent they cutting this really close then?

Wendy put her hand up and the teacher called on her. "Who is singing then?"

...

The room went silent waiting for the answer.

"Well, I wanted Tweek to do the solo and-" I felt a twitch next to me and then my ears explode

"JESUS WHY ME? I CANT DO IT MAN, THATS WAAAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE"

"Tweek, your our best singer so I think you should do the solo. I know you can do it, all of us do" He smiled at Tweek but he didnt calm down so I decided to put my hand on his shoulder and it worked.

"O-Okay"

**Tweek POV**

I dont know why but when Craig put his hand on me, everything felt okay around me. There-Theres something you should know about me. I've liked Craig for all I can remember, back in middle school the Asians shipped us together (wanted us together) and I couldn't help but blush around them.

I never told Craig that, actually we ended up avoiding each other after that. He would never admit that we use to be friends sometimes it felt like he didnt even remember being friends with me, but I remember the old Craig. The Craig that was monotone who was only nice to me.

"And then the next two groups are groups of four, first group is Wendy, Bebe, Kyle and Clyde" I could hear Clyde cheer in the background about being with Bebe. I dont remember when he started to like her but I know its been a long time

"And then its Stan, Token, Butters and Heidi as the main singers in the second one" Butters was weirdly a good singer, I believed he was probably the best male singer currently (besides everyone thinking its me)

Everyone was really excited and started to talk about sectionals but the teacher reminded them that Craig had to sing.

I was really hyped up. He was really good, I honeslty didnt expect him to be that good. He was a natural, actual pure talent. I am curious about his guitar play tho.

"Now come up Craig" I whispered to him a good luck and smiled. He smiled back.

He grabbed a guitar which was shocked a lot of people. I wonder if they are thinking what I am.

He then grabbed a stool and sat down.

He had his hand ready to strum as with his mouth ready to move. It was time.

**Hey there, Delilah**  
**What's it like in New York city?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But, girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes, you do**

Everyone had open mouths, even Cartman.

**Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear, it's true**

******Hey there, Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen**

Man he must have been practicing a lot with his guitar because he had blisters.

**Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side**

He finally looked up to everyone and saw there faces

**Oh, it's what you do to me**  
**Oh, it's what you do to me**  
**Oh, it's what you do to me**  
**Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me**

He was smiling.

**Hey there, Delilah  
I know times are gettin' hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good**

He looked like he was having fun, it made me smile too.

**We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good**

**Hey there, Delilah**

**I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all**

He then ended up looking at me and smiled. I blushed a little.

**Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me**

I might be crazy but it felt like he was singing this to me. I look around and I could tell some people had the same look on their faces.

**A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'd just laugh along because we'd know  
That none of them have felt this way**

I look at Token and Clyde and there eyes where in awe.

**Delilah, I can promise you**

**That by the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame**

Craig looked back down at his guitar. I think he has some kind of power.

**Hey there, Delilah  
You be good, and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be makin' history like I do  
You know it's all because of you**

**We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there, Delilah, here's to you  
This one's for you**

He looked up again but he wasnt staring at anyone, just to the ceiling.

**Oh, it's what you do to me**

**Oh, it's what you do to me**

This song had a lot of meaning and emotion even though I told him not to choose one like that.

**Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me**

What he said about his mum stuck to me. Why did he tell me? And why can I feel it in this song?

**What you do to me, oh oh, woah, woah  
** Oh woah, oh  
Oh 

The song had finally ended but I wished it kept going. It was so beautiful. I wasnt the only one that wanted it again, everyone was shouting 'encore'

Craig got off the stool and sat back down next to me.

"Craig..." The teacher was also just lost for words.

"I dont think any of us expected that, it was amazing" Craig just grinned at him.

"Craig is the literal definition of you cant judge a book by its cover. Give it up for Craig everyone" Craig tried to hide his head in his hat.

"Mr Schue as it was amazing" Oh no, here Wendy goes. " But why did you look to the ceiling at the end" Whys she like this?

I told Craig he didnt have to answer if he didnt want to but he told me its okay.

"Well Wendy, isnt that were dead people go? At least thats what I like to believe, how about you?" Wendy couldnt answer so she just sat back down.

The bell ended up ringing and Mr Schue told us to think of songs in our groups. What in the heck was I gonna sing? It wasnt going to par with Craig at all.

I didnt realise but Craig was walking next to me. He grinned at me and I smiled back.

"You know, you arent that bad of a person" Oh no, why did I say that? Im stupid.

He didnt say anything, he just grinned some more.

Why Craig Tucker was a mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credits belong to Thomas Tucker for being the best South Park dad.
> 
> If you've watched Given, basically thats what I've based Craigs character off. I based him off of Mafuyu because he has this power to make people feel a lot of emotion while performing.
> 
> Also I didnt wanna do hey there deliah because its expect but I couldnt think of anything better to match Craig and how he felt in that moment so ._.
> 
> (ily if you've seen Given)


	4. Chapter Four

The week went on quite quickly. I didnt expect to find myself in the auditorium singing 'Somebody to Die For' by Hurts. Token wanted to try the song for sectionals so here we are.

**And I don't need this life**  
**I just need...** **Somebody to die for**  
**Somebody to cry for**  
  


**When I'm lonely**

**Don't go gentle into that good night**

**Rage on against the dying light**  
  


Honestly he has good taste. We finished the last notes and it was approved by Mr Schue to sing at sectionals.

I left the auditorium and with Tweek following behind me. He said he would teach me some more tricks and tips if it was only at my house this time and I agreed.

"So, what are you gonna teach me mentor?" I asked him.

"Well... Im not gonna tell you, you have to wait" He grinned at me, I was about to say a comback but Ember came up to us. Wonder what she wanted.

"Hey Craig wanna... you know" Wat...

"Wanna what?" She glared at me, was I missing something here?

"Are you seriously that daft?" She asked me.

"Uhh... yes?" She groaned and ran off. I told Tweek it would just take a second and ran after her.

I didnt mean to sound rude but I guess I was. I caught up to her and she had her back turned and I could hear her sobs.

"Ember?" I called out to her, she brought her arms up to her eyes before turning around, I guess she was trying to wipe them.

"It-Its not fair, we makeout and makeout, and thats all we ever do. You dont even let me touch you other than making out" Huh?

"I just- I just want to be near you Craig! Is that so much? I want to go on dates with you and spend time making out with you outside of school. Is that so much to ask for?" Oh... ohh...

She started to turn red. "Whe-When you sang, something in my heart... lit up... Feelings I thought that were long gone"

Oh, she wants to be my girlfriend. My lips then started to move on their own.

"Then why dont we" I honestly dont know why I said that.

"Huh?"

"We can do dates. And make-out outside of school. And all sorts of things" Her eyes finally stopped watering.

She walked up to me and touched my face with her palm. She then placed her lips on mine. It was soft, unlike our sloppy makeouts. It was weird. I felt a presence as we kissed. She pulled away and asked if she could call her boyfriend and we could act couply in public.

I nodded to it. I want to say that I am doing this because I do like her, but I think thats a lie and the reason I am doing this is so I can distract how I feel towards Tweek. I say my goodbyes to Ember and head outside to go find Tweek.

I see Tweek on a bench outside main doors. I call on him and then we walk to my house.

~

We got to my house within fifteen minutes and entered and my dad was home. He turned around and saw me and Tweek.

"Son! Oh, is this a friend of yours? Dont let me bother you. I'll bring you something upstairs." I nodded and walked to my room.

Hes been treating me and Trish after school food for the past few days. It was... weird but I was just happy he was back to himself.

We got into the room and Tweek sat on my bed. He noticed Stripe.

"Wanna hold him? He doesnt bite" Tweek nodded and then I took him out. I gave him to Tweek.

Usually Stripe doesnt care for new people. He kinda just sits there, but he was crawling all over Tweek. He was even on his face at one point. I picked him up from Tweek since I could tell he was stressing him out.

"You like my new friend dont you? Well we gotta work, so back you go" Tweek looked kinda red and it was awkward because my dad walked in then.

"Here you b- Oh sorry for interrupting" He was about to leave but I told him we were just playing with Stripe so he gave the food and drinks.

It looked like there was something on Tweeks mind. I asked him what was up.

"Wa-Was your dad always like this?" What? Tweeks met my dad? When?

"When you meet my dad?" I stared at him and tilted my head towards him.

**Tweeks POV**

Oh jeez, I should have never said that. He doesnt even remember me, of course it would seem odd. I didnt understand how it all happened. One minute we were friends talking and the next minute he didnt even know me. I dont know if it has something to do with his mother dying or what.

I was trying to form a excuse up in my head and realised I should tell him I knew him from the coffee shop.

"I-I When I would help my parents at my coffee shop, he would come and get some too" I tried to keep a normal face so he would believe me.

...

He stared at me for a bit until something in his brain decided to click. "Ohh, okay. He does drink a bit of coffee so yea. And nah this just happened a few days ago" Craig stopped cuddling Stripe, put him away and then sat down next to me.

"When my mum died... I've never seen him more broken, but then he saw me play the Guitar and I must have sparked something in him." You've sparked something in all of us Craig. Even Red...

I smile sadly at that thought.

"Thats great" I told him and smiled slightly at him. Craig grinned at me and then asked if we wanted to get started.

We were there till 7pm singing, Craig didnt want to stop but I told him my family would get mad if I didnt come home before 10pm.

Craig wanted to walk me home but his dad said he'll just drive me because it was so late. I hopped into his car and he started to pull out of the drive way. My house wasnt far from Craigs but it was far enough that he could have a converse with me.

"I know Craig doesnt remember you Tweek but I do." Wait... seriously?!

"You were always good to him and my... wife." I looked over to him and he looked sad. Who wouldnt be talking about his dead wife?

"But she always told me that 'Tweek is going to change Craig for the better', 'Tweek and Craig will be a lovely couple dont you think' and 'Why isnt Tweek around today? I love listening to him'" Holy. Shit. I didnt realise Mrs Tucker thought so highly of me unlike my parents. I felt something wet fall down my face.

" I would always tell her that shes crazy and nuts but she would always say 'Wait and see, it may not be now but it will be when he needs him most' and boy was she right" Huh? Its more he helped me when I needed him most.

"Im so happy you are friends with my son, I was in a dark place and I couldnt help him so Im glad you did" We arrived at my house.

What is wrong with the Tuckers? They were all great people. I unbuckled and then Mr Tucker told me that I will see him around. I got out of the car and went to my door. I waved him goodbye.

I was hesitant to open the door but I bit my lip and did it.

It creaked open and...

...

It was cold. And I dont mean it was generally cold because it was a warm night but the atmosphere around felt cold.

"Wh-Whats wrong mum and dad?" They glared at me. They were in front of the dinner table and they moved aside to reveal some empty pill bottles. Not this again.

"When did you run out Tweek? Why did you never tell us?" I was shaking. I was so scared right now.

"B-B-Because-"

"DONT YOU WANT TO BE WELL?!" She yelled and Dad had a hold on her. He kept whispering to her 'its okay honey, it will be fine'.

I want to level with you, I dont want to take the pills anymore. I feel so much worse on them but they wont listen to me. They think thats what my brain makes me want to think.

"Tweek son, you need to take the pills so you feel better. You will go crazy remember? It runs in the family" They are right. What was I thinking not taking them? No wonder I've been feeling weird.

"S-Sorry Dad, I-I didnt mean to"

"You didnt mean to? You didnt mean to? Tweek you have to take them wherever you like it or not!" My dad raised his voice at me. He then handed me a new bottle.

"Now make sure to finish it and tell us, or else" I ran upstairs and locked my door. I had a lock installed because my family is afraid someone might break in, I'm just thankful I have it so they cant come in. I understand they want whats best for me, but this is too much.

I ended up taking some. I didnt want to happen what happened last time. Last time when I didnt take them and tried explaining how they made me feel my mum tried to kill me.

I still remember the feeling of her hands around my neck. They were so cold and felt like there was no pluse.

My dad found us and quickly took her off me. I wish my dad could see how crazy she is but hes blindsided. Why couldnt I live with the Tuckers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically with craig, after his mother died. it affected him so much that one of his good memories was taken (or lost in the brain) because he didnt believe he deserved it. Yes Craig was really edgy but the reason he kinda fell for Tweek so quickly is because it reminded him of his mothers singing and how it healed him everytime she sang. just a little insight.
> 
> All credits go to the Tweek family because I still dont trust them after 23 seasons


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the next like few chapters is gonna be about Bunny. 
> 
> also someone told me red and craig were cousins so I ended up changing that story a little aka I just added in a oc.

**Kenny POV**

It was Monday morning. I was walking to the bus stop with my boyfriend, Butters. We have been dating for a really long time, as long as I've know that Craig isnt as straight as he says he is. It all started because he was the only one that remembered when I died. I wanted to know how but everytime I asked he would just break down crying. I didnt really understand but I wanted to comfort him.

I spent so many years in elementary school trying to get them (Stan and Kyle) to notice but they never did. And here was this smiling goof right next to me. I... did feel bad though. Butters cared so much for me and I love him for that. Thats why it scares me when I die. Like recent. 

Last thing I remember is Craig singing and everyone pretty much falling in love with him. But I dont remember Friday.

Or Saturday.

Or Sunday.

It was terrifying and when I knocked on Butters door, he looked like hes been crying all day and night. It actually pained me.

We got to the bus stop and then the bus arrived as we did. It did this every morning because I lived so far away so we would only just make it. I decided to sit next to Butters today. Usually I would sit next to Craig but Butters was more important today.I ended up resting my head on Butters shoulder, I was tired as fuck. The last death must still have affect on me.

When I went home that day that Craig sung, some rabid dog had attacked me. It must have been so bad that I wasnt awake till this morning. I was gonna shut my eyes, but the bus came to a slam. It opened its doors to let people on, and I saw Craig and Tweek get on.

They became such close friends in a matter of a week. I was a little jealous might I add.

He totally glared at me when he noticed Butters was next to me. He sat behind me and soon Tweek followed beside him, the bus was really full today. I get off of Butters shoulder and turn to face them. I ended up holding Butters hand because I fucking can.

"So... whatcha fellows doing?" I asked them, I needed some entertainment before we got to school.

I quite enjoyed Tweek. He had a charm to his person even if he did freak out about everything.

"Ah! Nothing nnng, theres no seats today" Tweek told me and Craig laughed at him. Since when did Craig Tucker laugh at someone that isnt me? 

"Yea and you betrayed me and sat next to your boyfriend"

"Look Craig, you have to let me go. Im with Butters now and you have to accept that" I teased. 

"I did everything for you! I let you into my heart! You cant leave me like this" Craig said and I could tell he was holding in a laugh.

"You just have to move on, live a better life, with a better someone my love" Craig cracked. He started to burst out laughing when he called me 'my love'

Butters turned to Tweek and called both of us weirdos. I didnt take lightly to that, so I messed up his hair.

"How long have you guys been dating tho?" Craig asked. I believe year five is when I found out he remembered me living so it was a little after that.

"Like since year five Im pretty sure" Craig wasnt really listening anymore, he went and talked to Tweek about something.

Why does he look so happy around Tweek?I need to interrogate him later.

I didnt notice before but I looked at Butters and he seemed... sad. I wonder why.

The bus soon arrived and we all got off. We got to the school grounds and I saw Ember. I assume Craig did too because he said goodbye to Tweek and ran in her direction.I smile at Tweek and then the three of us headed to club. 

Fun fact me, Butters and Tweek were the first three males in the club. I forced Tweek to join because I heard his voice one day and it was heaven, then Butters joined with him.

Mostly everyone was in the club already but Ember and Craig. I sat next to Tweek because Butters went and sat next to Kyle.

Ouch.

The teacher walked in and noticed they werent here.

"Hey, wheres Craig and Ember?" As he said that they followed in afterwards, Ember giggling and clinging onto Craig. He looked so uncomfortable. "Right here sir" Ember announced behind him and Mr Schue told them to sit down so he could get started.

"So we have one song, anyone have any ideas for the other two? Or else I'll have to choose" Tweek jumped next to me, of course no one wanted that. No offense to Mr Schue, he was great and all but he was old and old peoples music is like what they listened to as a teen. Sucked ass

"Hmm... group one your song choice?" Wendy looked at Bebe for a song and Kyle looked at Clyde for one. They had all weekend, what slackers (though I could never think of a song, I dont even have anything to play it on)

"Sorry we havent thought of one yet" Clyde said.

"Thats okay, just by this week or even next monday. You need a song guys, we cant go empty handed. And Tweek, what about you?"

"Gah! N-n-No! No-n-not yet" Tweek started to freak out a little, he was more jittery and freaked out than usual. I didnt notice it on the bus but I could tell now. It wasn't... normal.

"Its okay, same deal as them okay Tweek? And I would give you guys a lesson but since sectionals is so soon its more that, if you feel like singing you can sing this week" Damn not a bad deal, too bad I have nothing to sing about. The bell rang and then he shoo'd us out.

Second period I had with Butters and Tweek. It was science which Craig usually attends but he wasnt here. Probably mackin out with Ember since she wasnt here either. It was nothing out of the ordinary though. It was just theory work today.

~ 

The day went on by and I started to notice something. Butters was ignoring me. Did I do something? I was worried so I tried to talk to him at lunch. 

But I saw him not at our usual table (Cartman, Stan, Heidi, Nichole, Wendy and Kyle). He was over near Tweeks table. Maybe he just wanted to spend time with his other friends?

I sat down at my table and saw Wendy glaring at Ember."Can you even believe her? Shes actually acting like a slut" Wendy said to the table. I guess Wendy doesnt like her getting attention.

"Yea, I know right? Why is Craig even dating her, he never cared before" Heidi added in. 

"Exactly, I think something is up" Nicole added, do girls really gossip this much. I've been sitting with them for 3 months and I feel like they dont gossip let alone even say a word.

"Does it matter you girls? Just because shes all over her boyfriend in public doesnt make her a slut" Stan said, he always had his beliefs even if it made things worse.

"Look Stan, you have to understand. We girls know how girls like Ember are, once they get what they want she'll throw him out" Wendy explained to him.

"Maybe that wont happen?" Kyle said. He might not be wrong but he isnt right either. "Or you guys can shut up and eat your goddamn food!" Cartman yelled so everyone stopped talking all that lunch.

~

It was the end of the day so I thought I could finally talk to Butters about what was bothering him but... I thought wrong again.

I was waiting outside his classroom when Token told me Butters left already, is Butters avoiding me? Why is my own boyfriend avoiding me?

I got home and texted him. I just asked him what was wrong and if he wanted to come over today. He didnt reply. I waited for like 4 hours for him to message me back and he never did. I was about to sleep and then he finally answers back

_buttercup_ : _I'll tell you later, its not big just me worrying like usually. goodnight ken ken xxx ilysm_

I tell him 'okay, tell me tomorrow' and then the same as his end message. I was going to get to the bottom of this if he liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credits belong to Kenny McCormick for being our immortal


	6. Chapter Six

I get up that morning with a horrible feeling in my gut. Maybe its because that I wont get to see Butters again or be interrupted on trying to see him. It didnt sit right with me.

I head out the door and start to walk to Butters house like usual. I still cant get rid of this feeling in my gut. I hope nothing bad has happened to him but I hate when he doesnt tell me anything, I thought it was me and him against the world? I get to Butters house and his dad comes out. He tells me Butters couldnt come to school today. What the hell man?

I brush it off (for now) and walk to the bus stop. I wonder what was up with him? He said he would tell me at school today but now he isnt even going? That sounds nothing like him hell, he told me when someone was bullying him in 6th grade instantly. The bus arrived and I got on. I couldnt shake it off.

Craig was sitting with Tweek again so I ended up sitting behind them. Craig turned around and asked me where Butters was. I told him he was "sick" but I'm pretty sure there was more to it. Craig then ended up facing to Tweek again. I never got to ask what was going on between them. Im not jealous I'm...really happy for him. 

Ever since I've known Craig he was always so... monotone and serious. But whenever he was around his gang or specifically Tweek, he didnt have a care in the world. But then he stopped hanging around Tweek and he kinda looked... sad, I would see him glance at him but not for long enough that Tweek would see him and glance back. I found out by Clyde it was because the Asians kept shipping them that they were no longer friends. And then not long after his mother died, and that seemed to... break him. When it hit high school, we became friends (only reason we became best friends is because he wanted cigarettes) but it was great because we could tell each other anything. It was a nice break from the real world when I was with Craig.

God this is what happens when I dont see Butters, my head goes on about bullcrap. I didnt realise but the bus stopped, it must have stopped a few seconds ago because the bus was nearly empty.

I got off and caught up with Tweek and Craig to head to our first class. It was with Mr Garrison 

I didnt mind him but since we've had him for almost all of our school life what he says kind of drags on. Craig was actually in here for once instead of making out with Ember, usually first periods he doesnt attend maybe this was Tweeks doing?

I sat down in my usual chair and everyone started to stare at me. Of course they would me and Butters come in a pair, no matter what we usually sit next to each other. Mr Garrison walked in.

"Children as apart of your education you are required to give us a speech" Everyone groaned. "It can be whatever, you just need something thats gradable that means you Eric" 

"What did I do?" Mr Garrison raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? You dont remember you trying to pass farts as a speech?" You could hear his head work it out, putting the pieces together. It was the stupidest thing I ever saw but everyone in the class (besides the girls) laughed about it.

"Okay so now lets brainstorm some ideas, hey Tucker shut it now will you" Mr Garrison turned to the board when he realised that Craig actually did what he told him to do. He turned back and looked at him, eyeing him up and down. "D-Did you just do what I said?" He asked him.

Craig nodded. Mr Garrison was so confused but he went back to the whiteboard to come up with some ideas. He generally shocked the rest of that class.

~

It then came to be lunchtime. I would have sat with my usual table but I was hoping if maybe Tweek knew about Butters. Him and Butters are pretty close, they were friends in middle school before I was in the picture. They even joined the club together (even if I forced them). So he must know something right?

I walk over to the group and slap both of Tweek and Craigs back so I can sit in between them. "So fellows, you know where my boyfriend happens to be?"

Craig shrugs my arm off his shoulder and takes a bite out of his chips. It was burger Tuesday today. 

"H-H-How are we nnng suppose to know?" I rest both my hands on Tweeks shoulder trying to get closer to him.

"From what I know Tweekers-" He cut me off. "Nnng! Dont call me that!" I just laugh at him.

"You and Butters hang out a lot, c'mon you joined the club together" 

"Maybe he was sick of your shit" I turn and glare at Craig. And he shoves me bumping into Tweek and nearly making him spill his ice coffee.

"Augh! I really dont know, Ive..." Tweek pauses. "I've been busy!" Tweek slightly turns pink.

"Busy? Running your drug shop?" He got really twitchy all of a sudden. I let go of him. I noticed it before, on monday that he was a lot more twitchy than usual, what are his parents putting in his coffee?

"Dude, I was joking. Are you alright?" I tried to reassure him but it didnt work, he just ran off. Craig quitely whispered in my ear."Kenny I'm going to kill you" and ran after Tweek.

**Tweek POV**

I couldnt breathe. Kenny didnt even say anything bad! I can always take those jokes but... nnnng!! I'm going crazy again, my parents told me that they would help me not go crazy but its making things worse!!! I rush into the bathroom and open up a stall. I pull at my hair so hard that it starts to come out. I hear the door open and I just pray that it isnt Craig.

"Tweek?" Jesus, Why do you punish me like this? Why does he care, he didnt care before? Whys he... nnng! I look down and I pulled more hair out.

"Tweek, Kennys an idiot he didnt mean it really" Nnng! Its not Kennys fault! Its all mine, its always my fault. These drugs make me crazy, I need to stop taking them... but then the image of my mother choking me popped up into my head. No! I have to take them or else they will kill me.

"I-I-I'm fine Craig, really." I was never good at lying, I just hoped Craig believed it and left. 

"Come on out and we can talk face to face" No, I dont want to see your face right now because if I do I think I'm going to cry. Please just leave me alone.

"Craig its okay, you can go back to your girlfriend and friends. Im fine" Craig had hit something. "Damnit Tweek! Your my friend too!"

My cheeks started to heat up and then the tears I was already holding back started to come out. Why does he have to care? It was easier when he didnt. I never really had anyone call me their friend before, sure I had Clyde, Token and Jimmy (which I love them all) but when it comes down to it. They would never admit we were friends out of fear of being beat up by someone. If someone heard they were friends with me, it would be a death sentence so I understood it believe me.

But here was Craig, telling me he was my friend when anyone could hear us, someone could totally be in the stall next to me. Tears didnt stop flowing down but at least Craig didnt force me out anymore. He slide down the door of the stall I was in. I saw his hand underneath the door and got off the toilet and grabbed it.

**Kenny POV**

I left school after that, I was embarrassed. I didnt mean to upset Tweek, I didnt mean for it honestly. I generally like Tweek I just... whats wrong with me? I ended up walking to Butters house just out of habit. I knocked on his door and there was no answer unlike this morning where his dad was there.

I thought about walking away but then I realised I could go to the window. I climb up the tree next to his room and bang on the window....Nothing. I try again

....

Still nothing. I look into his window and I saw what seemed like a lump in the bed. Did he never hear me? or is he asleep? Why wont he answer? Maybe he was actually sick and Im totally overthinking all of this. I start to climb down the tree I would open his window but if he was sick I didnt want to disturb him.

I headed on home. I got home and my mum and dad were fighting again. Its nothing new but it was annoying. Instead of greeting them, I just went straight to my room. It was always about the same stuff they fought about, I didnt understand why they were together if this kept happening. I lay down on my "bed" and start to think.

I hope Butters is there tomorrow. Im really worried now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really hurts me writing Tweeks character ;-; Hes my precious angel, I dont want him to have these problems but the writer in me is like "more drama, do more drama" .-.  
> and if you are wondering, I will get to Craig blocking out Tweek from his childhood eventually.  
> Oh and I hope I did an okay job describing how Tweek felt while on the drugs  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really do like the feedback if you have any :D
> 
> All credits belong to Tweek Tweak for being pure


	7. Chapter Seven

I woke up that morning. I still felt like shit because of the events of yesterday. I grabbed some food and left the house with my siblings. My family was fighting again so we decided to leave before it got violent. Me and my brother take my sister to school and then head to our bus stop. I would have seen Butters but Im sure hes not even up yet, its not even 8am yet, so me and my brother waited here for a while to say the least.

Butters then showed up. I wanted to say something, after all this week trying to get to speak to him (even knocking on his window like a creep) but something stopped me. I looked at him just observing him and then he looked back. He had a bruise around his eye. It was very faint, but I could see it. I was about to ask him about it but the bus came, the one time it comes early.

I walked onto the bus hoping to sit next to Butters but someone sat next to him instead. I ended up sitting next to my brother, it was silent all the bus ride. We dont really talk just because we arent really close.

I headed to the club today. Mr Schue asked us to all come for some reason. I assume its because of sectionals this weekend. I sat down next to Kyle because once again, I wasnt able to sit next to Butters. Is the world cursing me for something?

"Alright everyone" He walked in. "I asked you here to check up on the songs and to do some more practice. I know a lot of you think its fine, but doesnt hurt to practice right?" He told us. His eyes then drifted towards the groups that needed to think of a song.

"Wendy, Bebe, Kyle and Clyde?" They all looked at Wendy to speak. 

She stood up. "Mr Schue we decided to match it with Tokens groups song" He nodded and she continued. "We chose Be Somebody by Thousand Foot Krutch" 

Mr Schue looked pleased about the song and how they matched it up with Tokens song. It was kinda like a story if you think about it, you wanted to be somebody so you had a reason to die for them... That makes me think a lot about Butters now, why did I think that?

"Thats a great song guys, Tweek your song?" I could see him jump, he was sitting in the front with Craig and Ember. 

"I-I-I'm not sure yet. But I do want to play the piano at least" Tweek said and Mr Schue sighed.

"Well okay, sounds like a slow song then. If you have that much figured out, it should be fine" Mr Schue was gonna speak some more but I cut him off. I... I wanted to sing. After thinking about the songs, I want to sing now. He let me have the stage and I told the piano guy what song.

**Butters POV**

**Paralyzed, I’m caught in the headlights**

**Unexpected but it feels like you already know**

**What you’re doing to me**

Everyone was surprised. I think its because this is the first time Kenny has actually sung in front of us.

**You’re a hit and I’m addicted**

**Couldn’t quit you if I wanted  
  
But I don’t… ever wanna turn away**

I always loved his voice. He would always sing for me when I felt down, it makes me feel at peace.

**One look and I’m frozen**   
  
**And I lose track of time**   
  
**You move in slow motion**

He looked my way. Oh jeez, was this song for me?

**And I can’t close my eyes**   
  
**Takin all of my attention**   
  
**But I don’t want you to stop it**

I didnt mean for it to seem I was avoiding him. On Monday I was still shaken up about him being dead for four days. But then I got home and my dad was really angry at me, I dont know what I did but he then suddenly hit me. I didnt want to show myself to Kenny so I didnt go yesterday. 

**You keep me watching  
**   
**You keep me watching**

I should have told him, now I have to listen him pour his heart out in this song. Its hurt. 

**On the edge of what might happen**   
  
**You’re a line that leaves me hanging**   
  
**Every word keeps me wanting more, yea**

Kenny meant a lot to me. When we first got together a few years ago, he would always try and reassure me that he was fine. But I could feel it now.

**Only you keep me lost in the fire  
**   
**Girl, you’re like no other color I’ve ever seen  
**   
**I’ve ever seen before**

He never admits that he hates dying, but I know the truth. I came over to his house one day after he died and he was sobbing on his bed. I dont think I've seen anything sadder than that.

**One look and I’m frozen**   
**And I lose track of time**

He still had his eyes on me. I dont think they ever left, I always loved the colour of his eyes.

**You move in slow motion**   
  
**And I can’t close my eyes**   
  
**Takin all of my attention**

I smile at him. 

**You keep me watching  
**   
**You keep me watching**   
  
**You keep me watching**

His song ended. I didnt realise but I ran up and hugged him. " _I love you Kenny"_ I whispered to him and he whispered it back. 

~

**Craig POV**

Everyone left the club with the shock of Kennys song. It was shocking because I didnt even know he could sing that well but it also almost brought me to tears, key word almost. I was walking with Tweek to our class. He looked kinda down so I asked what was wrong?

"Huh? Oh... Its just... lovely that Kenny can love Butters that much, I dont think I will ever find someone like that" He smile sadly to me.

"Tweek, I dont know why you would think that but Im sure you will be loved that much" I smiled at him, I'm not sure what possessed me to say that. 

We got to class and sat down next to each other. Tweek smiled at me and I smiled back, my chest was doing it again.

It was time. It was sectionals. I was kind of nervous but not as nervous as Tweek was. He was so jittery and would jump whenever someone walked by him. All of us still dont know what Tweeks song is but Mr Schue, me and Clyde tried to get him to tell us but he said Tweek didnt want anyone to know. I found that odd but it is Tweek we are talking about here. He was in the second slot.

The announcer called for the next school, we were after them. I looked around trying to find Tweek but I didnt see him. I did see however, a blonde in the distance head into the bathrooms though, so I followed after him.

I opened the door and he had some pills he was downing, maybe to calm the nerves? I called out his name and he instantly jumped around to face me.

"Craig! Augh~!" I tilted my head to him. " You okay Tweek?" I walk closer to him. 

"N-No! I'm freaking out! This is too much pressure!!! Why did anyone think I could do this?" He started to pull at his hair so I closed the distance between us even more and took hold of his hands.

"Tweek..." I paused. "You.. are amazing. You can do this, I believe in you" I didnt think that would calm him down but it did. I leaned in for a hug, Tweek accepted it. 

I honestly dont know why I hugged him but seeing him worry made me worry and I wanted him to know its going to be okay. We let go after a minute or so and go back to rejoin the group.

"William McKinley High is up next" We all head to behind the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Bunny to have a happy wrap up just because of what Im planning to do with other ships.  
> The song is Keep Me Watching by Jason Walker, check him out. I love all his stuff <3  
> (sorry for the late post, been binge watching The Vampire Diaries XD) 
> 
> All credits belong to Butters :3


	8. Chapter Nine

We start to put clothes on. It was decided on black and red to be our colours, it looked nice to say the least. I was adjusting my tie when Ember came over to help me. She fixed up my tie and I said 'thanks'. I was about to walk away put she pulled me back to her and kissed me. I was confused.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"What? I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend now?" Oh... right. It was hard to tell we were dating just because all we've done since we got together isnt any different from before. I dont know if its my fault or what.

"Right..." I said and walked off.

It was almost time for us to go on. Wendy and Bebe slowly walked on singing and then Clyde and Kyle would follow right behind them. They all sang the first verse and now it was time for the rest of us.

**We all wanna be somebody  
We just need a taste of who we are  
We all wanna be somebody  
We're willing to go, but not that far**

I Craig Tucker would never admit this out loud but... I was having fun. 

**When I could only see the floor  
You made my window a door  
So when they say they don't believe  
I hope that they see you in me**

The song ended and everyone got off stage and now it was just Tweek and the whole world (well not really). I was watching on the far side, he sat down at the piano and looked at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. My heart started to beat from that smile. It was a worse than before. His fingers hit the piano and he started to sing.

**I'm telling you**

**I softly whisper**

**Tonight, tonight  
  
You are my angel**

My heart started to pick up but I ignored it, this was Tweeks time.

**Tonight, tonight  
I just to say...**

**Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile  
Wherever you are, I'm always by your side**

Oh... it was this song. My chest started to tighten.

**I promise you "forever" right now  
**

I had to leave. I had to get out of there, I went to the bathrooms they have at the backstage. I washed my face a bunch and tried to calm down. I couldnt breathe, what is happening to me? None of this makes any sense. Someone walks in on me having a breakdown, I looked in the mirror and it was Ember.

"Are you okay Craig? You just ran off all of a sudden, I was worried" Ember asked me. No of course Im not okay, what is happening?

"I-I dont know whats happening to me" She walked up close to me and grabbed my face in her hands. 

"Oh! I know what this is" She grinned but didnt tell me.

"Well?! Tell me!" She had a face on like she wasnt going to tell me.

"Hmm..." She paused and leaned into whisper into my ear. "Stop thinking about Tweek" She told me and then left.

I was confused so I splashed my face some more and then just returned to the group just in time for the end of Tweeks song.

**Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile  
Wherever you are, I'm always by your side  
Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi  
I promise you "forever" right now**   
  
**Wherever you are  
Wherever you are  
Wherever you are**

Oh I think I understand what she meant. 

The audience clapped and Tweek took centre stage with his face down while Token came on singing.

**I could drag you from the ocean  
I could pull you from the fire  
And when you're standing in the shadows  
I could open up the sky  
And I could give you my devotion  
Until the end of time  
And you will never be forgotten  
With me by your side**

Stan then came on next with Butters and Heidi.

**And I don't need this life  
I just need...**

Stan started to sing this next verse with Heidi.

**I've got nothing left to live for  
Got no reason yet to die  
But when I'm standing in the gallows  
I'll be staring at the sky  
Because no matter where they take me  
Death I will survive  
And I will never be forgotten  
With you by my side**

They sounded really good together.

**Cause I don't need this life  
I just need...**

That was our queue to come on.

**Somebody to die for  
Somebody to cry for  
When I'm lonely**

The song was over shortly afterwards. We went off the stage and started to high five and even hug people. Everyone was proud of themselves, Tweek was even raised into the air. 

It was intermission or where the judges had to decide who got to win, so some of us hung out behind the stage while others went and got food or fresh air. I was sitting down with Kenny.

"Tweek was pretty amazing right? Makes me wanna fall in love with him ya know?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Too bad you have a boyfriend" I said to him. He laughed at me. "Your right dude, maybe I should dump Butters for Tweek now" He shoved against me and I shoved back. I look over at Kenny and smile.

"Woa was that a smile I witnessed Tucker?" I pushed him over this time. "Shut up dude" We both end up laughing at each other and then we heard something. It sounded like intermission was over.

"All schools back on the stage within 5 minutes" Oh here we go.

All the schools were on the stage. Everyone was kinda holding onto each other. I held Kenny and Tweeks hands. First announced was third place and it was given to a school called Alca High. I thought they were good considering they were a school filled with juvy boys. They did a mash-up of Time of my Life and Billionare, it was wild. 

"And the winner of this years sectionals is..." He did a dramatic pause... I'm going to sue the person who came up with that.

"William McKinley High School!" Everyone jumped up and down but I couldnt. I was so happy, I was over the moon but I just stood there while Kenny and Tweek grabbed onto me. I felt something wet come out of my eyes, not a lot but it was enough.

"Congratulations, you are onto regionals!" I look up to the ceiling, wiped my eyes and quietly said to myself.

"Thanks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for so long ._. It the holidays so I've found myself doing other things. I've also had this prewritten for a while and I just needed to edit it but I never got around to it ;;
> 
> I made it the Glee school because south park doesnt really have a highschool and I dont wanna call it "South Park High" 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! more to come I swear to it


End file.
